La Gloire de Cardolan
by Strider'Arbalest
Summary: En l'an 1409 du Troisième Âge, le Roi-Sorcier entreprend de corrompre l'Arnor et d'en faire une région honnie de tous. Se dressera face à lui une poignée de braves hétéroclites, qui l'affronteront dans les Hauts des Galgals et qui mourront pour l'honneur et la gloire de leur pays.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: La Terre du Milieu, ses régions et ses habitants appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, ses descendants et quiconque en possède les droits. Cette fiction n'a aucun but lucratif.**

La Gloire de Cardolan

* * *

Prologue

Il faisait encore nuit. La sorte de nuit glaciale, celle qui vous donne envie de rentrer bien au chaud chez vous pour rejoindre votre lit et vous blottir sous les draps, à l'abri des peurs de l'obscurité qui rôdent au-dehors. De la buée sortant de ses naseaux, le cheval attendait, nerveux. Harnaché et sellé, il tapotait le sol gelé du bout de son sabot, les yeux fixés sur son maître qui tardait. Un lourd bouclier d'acier triangulaire pendait à son flanc droit, recouvert d'une peau peinte aux couleurs bleues azur de l'Arnor. Sur le gauche, une épée courte reposait dans l'attente d'un combat. Le seul bruit audible aux alentours de la petite ferme était le cliquetis de son fourreau qui battait dans le vent contre les boucles de fer de la selle. Le reste n'était que silence.

L'homme n'avait pas besoin de parler : son regard était déjà lourd de sens. La femme n'osait tout simplement pas ouvrir la bouche, car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait alors s'empêcher de pleurer. Quant au petit garçon, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les cavaliers qui attendaient plus loin étaient venus les réveiller si tard dans la nuit. L'homme remarqua le regard endormi de son fils et s'agenouilla difficilement près de lui, gêné par sa lourde armure assemblée à la hâte. Il le couva d'un regard protecteur et attendri il savait que ce serait le dernier qu'il lui serait permis de lui accorder.

- Ça va aller, mon bonhomme ? Je te fais confiance pour s'occuper de la ferme en mon absence, hein ! dit-il en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait les sanglots qui lui étranglaient la gorge et en se forçant à sourire.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, papa ? demanda candidement l'enfant en réponse.

- Tu te rappelles, quand le vieux Sabadal racontait ses légendes au coin du feu ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, les souvenirs des contes lui revenant en mémoire, avec les banquets et autres jeux qui allaient avec.

- Eh bien, papa va faire comme dans ces histoires. Je vais aller avec les autres chevaliers pour protéger le pays.

- Et tu vas tuer des dragons et ramener des trésors et des pierres précieuses et on chantera tes légendes à toi aussi ?

Le père avait souri aux premières propositions, mais ce même sourire se fana à la dernière. Il se contenta de tapoter une dernière fois l'épaule de son fils sans répondre. Il ne savait pas quand il le reverrait, mais il espérait que ce serait le plus tard possible –il avait la certitude que ce serait de l'autre côté de la ligne. Précautionneusement, il ôta le pendentif en forme de tête de loup de son cou et le passa à celui de son fils, qui le regarda les yeux brillants. C'était l'emblème de leur famille, le signe qu'il était enfin pleinement considéré comme un homme. Du haut de ses douze ans, il était fier de pouvoir le porter.

- Prends-en soin, mon fils, lui conseilla le chevalier. Il te protégera de la mauvaise fortune, mais pour cela, sache rester bon avec ceux que tu rencontreras. C'est un peu plus tôt que je ne l'aurais souhaité, mais… Agenouille-toi.

Le garçon s'exécuta sans hésiter. Son père dégaina la lourde épée à deux mains accrochée dans son dos et en posa la lame sur l'épaule de l'enfant. C'était l'épée qui lui avait été donnée lorsqu'il avait été adoubé, lorsqu'il avait juré fidélité à Ostoher Ier, tombé à Amon Sûl. Elle représentait, tout comme le pendentif, le symbole de sa famille qui avait longtemps habité dans les bois emplis de loups du Rhudaur : une tête de loup stylisée pour le pommeau, alors que la garde était constituée de deux serpents enroulés, pour la Maison de Cardolan.

- Que ta lame protège Arnor. Qu'elle défende les opprimés, qu'elle punisse l'assassin, mais qu'elle ne se prononce pas sans jugement. Jamais tu ne fuiras devant l'ennemi, toujours tu le combattras avec acharnement. Voilà ton serment.

Il lui assena alors une claque retentissante, qui surprit tellement l'enfant qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir mal et se contenta de se frotter la joue. L'homme planta ensuite l'épée dans le sol devant lui, et déposa le fourreau devant, avant de prendre le visage de son fils entre ses mains et de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Pour quand tu seras prêt, lui souffla-t-il.

Il se releva ensuite pesamment et fixa quelques secondes sa femme, avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Aucun des deux ne put retenir ses pleurs, et le petit garçon comprit que quoi qu'il aille faire, son père avait une tâche très importante et très dangereuse, comme dans les légendes. Mais il reviendrait vivant, parce que son père était un héros, et que les héros ne peuvent pas mourir.

- Si jamais le feu d'alarme de Minas Malloth s'allume, tu sais ce que tu dois faire, murmura l'homme à l'oreille de sa compagne. Prends le nécessaire, et pars te réfugier à Fornost. Je te rejoindrais là-bas.

- Je ne pourrais pas t'abandonner ici, rétorqua-t-elle. Cardolan est nôtre foyer, et il le restera. Je ne fuirais pas en te laissant mourir en arrière.

- Cardolan est tombée en même temps qu'Amon Sûl… et je ne reviendrais pas, tu le sais autant que moi.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, et l'homme lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de monter en selle dans un fracas de métal. Puis, jetant un dernier regard sur sa ferme qui croulait sous la neige, il tourna bride et fit grimper la colline où les autres cavaliers l'attendaient à sa monture. Tous avaient le même regard hagard, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle que leur capitaine était venu leur annoncer. L'homme s'excusa rapidement pour l'attente, mais son supérieur secoua la tête.

- On est tous dans le même bateau.

Puis il leva la main, et la troupe se mit en branle. Une simple vingtaine d'épées, appelées en urgence pour aller défendre les Hauts des Galgals, lieu de repos ancestral des rois d'Arnor, et ce depuis Anarion Ier. Devant la petite bâtisse, la femme et son fils les regardèrent disparaître lentement à l'horizon, se fondant dans l'obscurité. L'enfant tira sur la manche de la robe de chambre de sa mère, la forçant à détourner les yeux qu'elle maintenait fixés à l'endroit où son mari avait disparu.

- Quand est-ce que papa reviendra ?

- Je ne sais pas, Carthaën. Je ne sais pas… Viens, il faut rentrer.

Se retenant de pleurer encore, elle entraîna à l'intérieur l'enfant qui était de l'humeur joyeuse de ceux qui ont encore des illusions sur le monde et la justice. Mais il n'était pas beau de rêver ces temps-ci, pas bon de penser que la Terre du Milieu était en paix. Dans les lointaines contrées de l'Angmar, le mal était réapparu. Et après avoir supprimé le Rhudaur, il marchait droit sur Cardolan –droit sur eux. Ça, l'enfant était trop jeune pour le comprendre sa mère l'enviait, elle qui regrettait à chaque instant que celui qu'elle aimait fasse partie de l'armée. Elle qui aurait tant aimé connaître la paix. La porte de la ferme se referma sur eux. La lourde épée resta plantée bien droite dans le froid.

Au loin, un loup hurla.

* * *

**Cette fiction ne devrait comprendre qu'une dizaine de chapitres, au maximum. Elle racontera, d'après les éléments des annales du _Seigneur des Anneaux_, comment de lieu sacré les Hauts des Galgals sont devenus un endroit maudit. J'espère que cette première approche vous aura plu; n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

**Note: la chronologie de la chute d'Arnor ne sera sans doute pas scrupuleusement respectée, plusieurs siècles étant censés s'écouler entre la destruction de Cardolan et la corruption des Hauts. Ici, il ne s'agira que de quelques années.**

**Strider.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour un accueil si chaleureux dès le premier chapitre! Je n'avais pas idée que les Hauts des Galgals provoqueraient tant d'intérêt. Merci!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Nabarl, Ragnell (prononcé Rag-nell), Soaryn, Etzel et Lilium sont ma propriété. Carthaën, la Terre du Milieu et tous ses occupants appartiennent à JRR Tolkien et quiconque en possède les droits.**

* * *

**Chapitre premier**

En ce jour de liesse, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et inondait de sa lumière sacrée la cité d'argent de Fornost, capitale d'Arthedain. Sa lueur se reflétait sur les toits et les murets recouverts de pierreries et de feuilles d'or. Ici, aucun voleur n'était assez fou pour s'y attaquer la justice d'Araphor Ier était connue pour être sans pitié. Mais ce n'était pas la cité en elle-même qui brillait : plus que tout, c'était un Elfe en armure d'or et aux cheveux d'argent, qui entrait dans la cité, entraînant mille lances derrière lui. Tous des membres du Beau Peuple, venus prêter main-forte aux hommes du Nord pour reprendre les Hauts des Galgals et, surtout, pour aller détruire définitivement la menace de l'Angmar.

La place centrale de la capitale avait aménagée en prévision l'arrivée de ces alliés exceptionnels : tous les stands de marché qui auraient dû l'envahir comme tous les dimanches avaient été chassés, l'endroit balayé et nettoyé, et l'obélisque de granit qui en ornait le centre poli comme jamais. Un cordon de soldats en amure, arborant fièrement l'étoile blanche d'Arnor, gardait la foule écartée des Elfes –et du roi. Celui-ci avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours pour faire honneur à ses invités, une robe pourpre cousue de fils d'or agrémentée d'épaulettes de la même couleur. Et bien entendu, la couronne de la lignée d'Arnor, portée par ses rois depuis Isildur lui-même.

Sous l'ovation unie des Dùnedains, Glorfindel mit pied à terre et, comble de joie pour tous les citoyens, s'agenouilla devant Araphor dans une démonstration de respect inattendue. Le roi lui-même s'en étonna, et salua à son tour bien bas le seigneur Elfe avant de l'inviter dans ses quartiers. Les autres cavaliers restèrent immobiles en plein soleil, sans que cela ne les dérange le moins du monde, et donnant au petit peuple un spectacle comme chacun savait qu'ils ne verraient qu'une fois dans leur vie.

Mais toute la ville ne participait pas aux réjouissances. De l'autre côté de Fornost, dans la caserne principale de l'aile ouest, la venue des Elfes n'était pas prétexte à relâchement. C'était le lieu d'entraînement de la crème de la crème, la fine fleur de l'armée d'Arnor. Pour bien comprendre le grade de ceux qui y étaient formés, il est important d'avoir des bases sur la hiérarchie militaire de ce pays. La majeure partie de l'armée était constituée par des soldats de métier, formés à la maîtrise de l'arc, de la pique et de l'épée. Le génie était leur équivalent lors des sièges, bien qu'il soit plus composé d'ingénieurs et de guerrier maniant la hache. Au-dessus d'eux arrivait la chevalerie, garde d'élite dont chaque membre possédait un cheval et une épée lourde en plus de l'épée simple qui était le lot des classes inférieures. Et enfin, les Gardiens, formés plus spécifiquement pour effectuer des missions plus ou moins officielles, mais toujours et uniquement commanditées par le roi en personne.

Les aspirants à cette dernière catégorie n'avaient pas l'occasion de tester le sens du mot « repos » durant toute la durée de leur formation. Triés sur le volet aussi bien parmi les nobles que les simples paysans, cent d'entre eux commençaient l'entraînement chaque année, et de chaque promotion ne ressortaient que dix Gardiens. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait donc été étonné quand on leur avait appris qu'ils ne pourraient pas assister au défilé des Elfes. Et pourtant, même s'il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait en s'engageant dans cette branche et en passant –brillamment– les différents tests d'aptitude, l'un d'eux regrettait profondément d'être cloitré dans la cour de la caserne au lieu d'être avec les autres.

Carthaën avait fêté ses trente ans quelques jours auparavant, mais il en paraissait à peine dix-sept en années purement humaines. C'était déjà un homme de haute taille, au port de tête fier et aux muscles déliés. Brun, les yeux noirs, il n'avait somme toute rien de particulier, si ce n'était qu'il possédait déjà une épée lourde : celle que son père lui avait léguée vingt ans plus tôt, avant de partir pour ne plus revenir. Il s'était toujours interdit de l'utiliser avant d'avoir reçu le titre de Gardien, et avait jusqu'à présent tenu sa promesse. Sous les yeux de son instructeur, il suait sang et eau en s'acharnant comme ses camarades sur un vieux mannequin de paille protégé par d'épais morceaux d'armure hétéroclites, qui lui donnait l'air d'un épouvantail. Mais malgré les apparences, les pièces de protection étaient résistantes, et le mannequin solidement fixé au sol. La victoire et le prix qui allait avec, à savoir un peu plus à manger le lendemain, allaient à celui qui parvenait à mettre à terre son pantin en utilisant uniquement la hache de bois qui leur avait été donnée. Tout en redoublant d'effort sur son adversaire fictif, le jeune homme laissait vagabonder ses pensées vers les Elfes. On disait que certains d'entre eux étaient présents à Amon Sûl, et les survivants de cette bataille avaient combattus aux Hauts des Galgals. Le seigneur Glorfindel était parmi eux, et Carthaën aurait aimé lui demander s'il savait comment son père était mort. C'était un vain espoir que l'Elfe s'en souvienne, mais c'était aussi le dernier qu'il lui restait.

- Stop ! Le temps est écoulé, baissez tous les armes !

Le sergent Etzel était tout sauf un homme agréable. En fait, on racontait qu'il avait tellement souffert durant sa propre formation qu'il se vengeait sur les nouvelles recrues. Quoi qu'il en fût, Carthaën fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin reprendre son souffle. Ses bras l'élançaient comme jamais, et il en allait de même pour tous les autres apprentis qui haletaient devant leur mannequin. Avec une lenteur calculée, le sergent s'approcha du premier épouvantail de la rangée, la recrue qui lui était associée se mettant immédiatement au garde-à-vous. Il en fit le tour sans se presser, puis sans prévenir envoya un fulgurant coup de poing dans les côtes de l'apprenti.

- Pour t'apprendre à taper plus fort la prochaine fois ! rugit-il en passant au suivant.

Il eut droit au même traitement, tout comme le troisième, qui accepta la sentence sans broncher. L'analyse du quatrième prit plus de temps, et au final le sergent ne dit rien. Le visage du soldat respira un instant le soulagement, avant de reprendre une mine impassible. Les deux suivants prirent un coup, puis arriva le tour de Carthaën. Rassemblant ses forces, il se tint bien droit, hache posée sur l'épaule comme le voulait la coutume. Etzel tourna autour de son épouvantail comme un vautour de sa proie, lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais ne rajouta rien. Discrètement, Carthaën laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son voisin vacilla quand il reçut sa punition. La suivante ne rechigna pas, tout comme la dernière. C'était la particularité des Gardiens : ils acceptaient dans leurs rangs aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, pourvu qu'ils aient les capacités nécessaires. Le rapport moyen était de neuf hommes pour une femme, mais ce semblant d'égalité était plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

- C'était totalement médiocre ! cria le sergent. Jamais vu ça de toute ma vie ! Allez vous foutre à l'ombre bande de lopettes, puisque vous n'attendez que ça ! Groupe suivant, en place !

Alors que le premier groupe se retirait à l'abri du cloitre qui faisait le tour de la cour, abrité sous des colonnes de pierre fraîches, dix autres soldats se présentèrent devant les mannequins, les remettant en ordre et vérifiant que le pieu qui les maintenait au sol n'était pas trop endommagé. Etzel les vérifia un par un, avant de jeter un œil à la clepsydre qui lui servait de chronomètre, et de donner le départ. Aussitôt, la caserne s'emplit de nouveau des cris des soldats. Exténué, Carthaën se laissa tomber sur un des bancs du cloitre et s'empara d'une des outres qui étaient disséminées un peu partout en cas d'urgence. Il but goulument plusieurs longues gorgées, puis s'aspergea généreusement les épaules et le cou. Un de ses camarades vint s'asseoir près de lui et accepta la gourde avec reconnaissance.

- Bien joué, Carthaën, dit-il d'une voix rauque. T'as dû bien amocher ton mannequin, pour ne rien te prendre d'Etzel.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Si j'ai bien vu, tu n'as rien pris non plus, Nabarl.

- Ah, mais la différence, c'est que moi je suis toujours dans le top trois !

Carthaën ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si cela crevassa douloureusement ses lèvres gercées. Nabarl était arrivé avec un avantage certain sur tous les autres : son père, rescapé des Galgals, lui avait appris à se battre à l'épée comme personne. C'était déjà un escrimeur de haut vol, et s'il continuait dans cette voix, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il deviendrait le meilleur. D'apparence svelte, toute sa force résidait en fait dans sa technique et ses ruses, et non dans ses muscles. Il savait frapper où il fallait, et c'était pour cela qu'à pratiquement chaque fois il parvenait à contenter ses instructeurs.

- Pouah ! Cette tunique me colle à la peau, c'est dégoûtant ! se plaignit une voix.

Une jeune femme s'assit à côté d'eux. Contrairement aux hommes, les recrues féminines n'avaient pas la possibilité de s'entraîner torse nu –question de décence. Rousse aux yeux bruns, la femme en question n'avait rien à envier aux plus belles femmes de la cour, et pour cause : elle était elle-même la fille d'un des généraux les plus illustres d'Arnor. Mais comme l'héritage de son père irait, à sa mort, à son frère aîné, elle avait préféré tenter sa chance avec les Gardiens. Quelques taches de rousseur sur le nez lui donnaient un air juvénile, mais c'était l'une des meilleures de la « catégorie poids-léger », comme étaient surnommés tous ceux qui comptaient plus sur la vitesse (et la chance) que sur la puissance de leurs attaques pour venir à bout de leurs adversaires. Nabarl était d'ailleurs à la limite d'y appartenir, ce qui le sauvait étant sa maîtrise parfaite de l'escrime.

- Félicitations, les gars, sourit la fille. Cet enfoiré d'Etzel m'a défoncé les côtes…

- Bah, tout le monde ne peut pas être au top, Ragnell, railla Nabarl. Au pire, tu pourras te reconvertir en couturière, après ton échec…

- La couturière te conseille de fermer ton clapet… gronda Ragnell. Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle te le couse elle-même.

- Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, pouffa l'épéiste.

- Il a raison, renchérit méchamment Carthaën, ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête.

Les trois s'étaient rencontrés à l'examen d'entrée. Il consistait simplement à atteindre un drapeau planté en haut d'une colline, et à être dans les cent premiers à y arriver –principe simple. Ce qui était plus compliqué, c'était que la colline en question se trouvait non loin de Minas Malloth, à la frontière des bois du Rhudaur et à trois jours du point de départ, que cette forêt était infestée de loups, et que les volontaires étaient lâchés sans armes. C'était censé décourager ceux qui ne s'en sentaient pas capables, mais chaque année venait avec son lot de morts. Certains n'étaient même jamais retrouvés. Toujours était-il que Carthaën avait pour lui la connaissance du terrain, puisqu'il avait grandi dans un endroit semblable. Il avait trouvé Ragnell embourbée dans des sables mouvants, présents un peu partout dans la région, et l'en avait tirée, avant de continuer ensemble. Nabarl les avait rejoints un peu plus tard. Il s'était fabriqué une épée de fortune avec un bout de bois, pas très tranchants mais assez solide et pointu pour empaler n'importe quel loup. Ensemble, ils étaient arrivés dans les vingt premiers, un score plus que respectable. Depuis, ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps libre ensemble, puisque toute visite aux familles était interdite.

- Vous pensez que les orques seront encore là quand on aura fini notre formation ? demanda brusquement Nabarl. Etre Gardien en temps de paix n'a rien d'exaltant.

- Il y en aura toujours assez, j'en ai le sombre pressentiment, grogna Carthaën en réponse. Et tu ferais mieux de prier pour que l'on n'ait pas à faire face à pire !

- Glorfindel et Araphor vont balayer les forces d'Angmar comme des fétus de paille. Il ne nous restera plus grand-chose après ça.

C'était une des choses auxquelles personne n'aurait pensé quelques années auparavant. Quand le Rhudaur, puis Cardolan avait été attaqués, les Elfes n'avaient pas bougé le petit doigt. Glorfindel se trouvait par pur hasard à la tour de garde d'Amon Sûl quand le Roi-Sorcier l'avait prise d'assaut, et c'en était resté là. Mais Imladris semblait s'être rendu compte de la menace des Terres Gelées, et la contre-attaque avait été planifiée. L'alliance partirait au soir, et serait à Carn Dûm un mois plus tard, s'il n'y avait pas de résistance sur leur chemin.

- Temps écoulé ! hurla soudain le sergent avant de reprendre son manège de vérification.

C'était le dernier groupe à passer. Les membres des neuf autres étaient tous affalés çà et là dans le cloitre, plus ou moins en forme en fonction de quand datait leur passage. Carthaën prit une dernière gorgée d'eau et se leva, prêt à revenir dans la cour pour le débriefing d'Etzel. Ensuite, ce serait le cours de tir à l'arc, puis la nuit tomberait. Ils n'avaient ni dîner ni petit déjeuner : c'était pour les « endurcir ». On disait qu'à l'extrême ouest d'Arnor vivait une communauté de petits hommes, les « Periannath ». On disait aussi qu'ils passaient leur temps à manger et boire, et qu'ils comptaient parmi les créatures les plus paresseuses du continent. C'était l'exemple que donnait chaque instructeur pour justifier ces sauts de repas. Mais la véritable explication, tout le monde la murmurait à demi-mots : restriction budgétaire.

- Ramenez-vous tous ici, bande de larves ! intima le sergent. Et regardez bien ça !

Il prit une hache des mains de son ancien propriétaire et, d'un seul coup puissant, il envoya voler un mannequin sur plusieurs mètres, laissant tous les spectateurs ébahis. Il les toisa d'un regard sévère.

- Le jour où l'un de vous pourra faire ça, il sera bon. Quand il l'enverra par-dessus le mur du cloitre, il sera le meilleur ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Garde-à-vous !

Les retardataires se précipitèrent dans la cour et se mirent en rang. Etzel passa devant eux, d'un pas lent et mesuré.

- Le capitaine Soaryn, commença-t-il, part ce soir avec l'armée. Par conséquent… Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au soir. Fermez-là ! cria-t-il quand les chuchotements commencèrent à enfler. Le départ de l'alliance aura lieu dans une heure, pour ceux que ça intéresseraient. Et, une dernière chose… A partir de demain, les choses sérieuses commencent. A bon entendeur…

Il les salua de la tête et tourna les talons. Personne n'osa bouger ou parler tant qu'il n'eut pas disparu de leur champ de vision, mais quand ça fut fait, les conversations allèrent bon train. Voir des Elfes partir en guerre était exceptionnel, tout le monde le savait. Que le sergent Etzel les laisse les voir aussi. Tout le monde savait qu'il était tout aussi bon que Soaryn pour ce qui était de l'arc, et qu'il aurait très bien pu le remplacer. Pour la première fois, il montrait un peu de compréhension et de compassion.

- Les choses sérieuses… murmura Nabarl. Ça ne sent pas bon.

- Venant de sa part, ça annonce de sérieux ennuis, renchérit Carthaën. On ferait bien de profiter de notre heure de repos… Je paie la tournée !

Son annonce fut accueillie par une ovation de ses camarades, même si pour la plupart ils n'avaient pas été véritablement visés. Mais c'était aussi ça, l'esprit du Gardien : malgré le fait que tout le monde sache qu'il allait falloir battre les autres, la solidarité était présente partout. A chaque fois qu'un évènement spécial avait lieu, un ou deux d'entre eux invitaient les autres. Aujourd'hui, c'était son tour, et Carthaën n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Le temps passa rapidement, toute une auberge ayant été littéralement envahie par les recrues qui commandaient bière sur bière. Les blagues allaient bon train, toute douleur ou souffrance de l'après-midi était déjà oubliée. Puis vint l'heure du départ, et tous se pressèrent sur les remparts, comme les trois quarts de la ville. Carthaën se dégota une place dans une des tours du chemin de ronde, avec une vingtaine de ses camarades qui avaient tous le même air émerveillé que lui. Côte à côte, sous les sonneries des trompettes, sortirent le capitaine Soaryn et Glorfindel, montés sur leurs chevaux tout aussi parés l'un que l'autre. Puis virent les cavaliers Elfes, les chevaliers d'Arnor, et enfin l'infanterie. Les étendards du soleil d'or de la maison de Glorfindel et de l'étoile d'argent brillaient dans le soleil couchant. Mais malgré toutes ces forces qui passaient devant lui, Carthaën avait la sombre certitude que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Quelque chose allait arriver. Les grandes portes de Fornost se fermèrent pour la nuit dès que les troupes furent passées, dans un grincement sinistre. La foule se dispersa petit à petit, mais Carthaën resta jusqu'à ce que l'armée disparaisse à l'horizon et dans l'obscurité. Et quand il fit demi-tour pour regagner la caserne, un loup hurla.

* * *

**Fin de ce second chapitre. Le prochain relatera la fin de la formation de Carthaën. Merci à tous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Hinaya-Chan, Little-Road, Tinamour, Mimi70 et Lot' pour leurs reviews! Voici le troisième chapitre, anormalement long par rapport à ce qui était prévu. Donc je vous y habituez pas!**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Il y en aura toujours assez

Le départ de l'armée d'Arthedain provoqua un énorme bouleversement de l'économie et de la politique du pays. Tous les hommes entraînés aux armes étaient partis afin d'assurer un maximum de chances de victoire, ne laissant que les paysans occupés par les récoltes prochaines et les enfants, totalement inutile dans la vie active. Ne craignant plus de représailles armées, les voleurs et autres brigands se multiplièrent sur les grand-routes en l'espace de quelques jours. La plupart étaient des rescapés de la chute de Cardolan ou de Rhudaur, qui n'avaient pas trouvé refuge en Arthedain à temps. Afin d'éviter un trop grand flux d'immigrants qu'il ne pourrait gérer, Araphor avait repoussé les derniers et les avait abandonné à leur sort dans les terres dévastées par l'Angmar. On racontait qu'en agissant de la sorte, il en avait poussés à rejoindre le camp du Roi-Sorcier, mais ce n'étaient que de simples rumeurs qui, d'après le gouvernement, n'étaient en rien fondées.

Ainsi, les villages fermaient leurs portes le soir venu, alors que la veille de la nuit sur les remparts de Fornost, était assurée par des citoyens tirés au sort. Pour assurer la paix en ville, une milice avait été montée avec des volontaires parmi les aspirants chevaliers et Gardiens. Ses membres se relayaient quatre fois par jour, et se contentaient le plus souvent de déambuler dans les avenues sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Arnor était encore une nation paisible, malgré ses récents malheurs, dans les régions qui n'avaient pas été directement touchées. Personne ne voulait voir cette ère s'achever, ni y participer en violant la loi. Le palais n'était plus gardé que par quelques Gardiens qui n'étaient pas partis avec Soaryn, et les instructeurs des casernes étaient réduits au nombre minimum, ce qui laissait beaucoup plus de temps libre aux apprentis –mais qui rendait aussi leurs supérieurs incroyablement féroces et prompts à la colère.

Le groupe de Carthaën n'y avait pas échappé. Le sergent Etzel, qui assurait désormais tous leurs entraînements et dans toutes les disciplines, avait déjà fait abandonner quatre participants entre les épreuves d'entrée et le départ en guerre. En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait triplé ce score, poussant tous ses élèves jusque dans leurs extrêmes limites, les forçant à puiser dans leurs dernières forces à chaque entraînement. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle : ils n'étaient maintenant à peine plus de quatre-vingt en lice, et chacun était plus déterminé que jamais à aller jusqu'au bout. Ce qui avait été appelé « choses sérieuses » par le sergent étaient en fait des duels entre élèves, avec la même hache de bois d'entraînement et un pavois d'acier qui pesait bien plus lourd. Chaque jour, deux apprentis s'affrontaient sous les regards de leurs camarades, le combat prenant fin avec le k-o d'un des deux belligérants. Les blessures se résumaient souvent à des contusions, quelques coupures et de nombreuses fractures. Les blessés avaient alors le choix entre passer outre et continuer, ou aller se faire poser une attelle et rater de ce fait plusieurs jours d'entraînement. La plupart choisissaient les soins –de ce fait, la plupart abandonnait. C'était ainsi que les effectifs s'étaient réduits, et à chaque annonce de départ d'un de ses élèves, Etzel affichait devant les autres un sourire aussi carnassier que sadique. C'étaient les conditions pour entrer dans l'Ordre des Gardiens. Les meilleurs. Rien qu'eux.

Une semaine après le départ de l'armée, un faucon apporta la nouvelle d'une embuscade au nord d'Evendim. Apparemment, l'alliance des Hommes et des Elfes ne s'en était sortie qu'avec peu de pertes, mais d'un coup le moral retomba en ville. On se rendait enfin compte que les maris, les frères, les pères n'étaient pas partis en manœuvre, qu'ils ne reviendraient pas tous en souriant et en demandant ce qu'on mangeait au dîner. Fornost sentait au-dessus d'elle le couperet de l'Angmar, et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois. Dans le même temps, les membres de la milice ne purent manquer de constater que de nombreux messagers, reconnaissables à leurs habits gris qui permettaient de passer plus ou moins inaperçu dans les Terres Sauvages, faisaient l'aller-retour entre la ville et quelque part en direction du Rhudaur. La rumeur se répandit au sein de la chevalerie, puis des Gardiens. Les autorités continuèrent à nier toute agitation spéciale en-dehors de celle due à la campagne contre Angmar, et cela dura deux semaines de plus. Alors, au moment même où chacun savait que Glorfindel et Soaryn n'allait plus tarder à poser le pied dans les terres gelées du Nord, les choses s'envenimèrent.

Pourtant, la journée commença comme toutes les autres : Carthaën se leva avant le soleil, se rendit directement à l'armurerie et s'échauffa sur un mannequin choisi au hasard, à coups d'épée et de lance. La salle se remplit peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que les apprentis se réveillèrent à leur tour, l'entraînement officiel commençant aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Tout le monde savait que ce jour était peut-être le dernier qu'ils passeraient ici, si jamais ils étaient tirés au sort pour le duel du jour. Plus que soixante-dix soldats en lice, c'était déjà trente de partis, et le tour des derniers approchait à grands pas. Par chance, Ragnell, Nabarl et Carthaën n'y étaient pas encore passés. Mais ils priaient pour ne pas tomber les uns contre les autres, même s'ils savaient que si c'était le cas, ils feraient de toute manière tout leur possible pour l'emporter. Ses deux amis arrivèrent à leur tour, le saluant de la tête et se mettant au travail sans attendre. Il n'y avait pas la place pour les discussions.

Et puis, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit, Etzel entra dans la salle. Aussitôt, tous les apprentis présents se mirent au garde-à-vous, soit une trentaine à peu près. Mais le sergent ne perdit pas de temps à vérifier la tenue de chacun, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il resta à la porte, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un des yeux. Ceux-ci pétillèrent en se posant sur Carthaën, qui se raidit malgré lui. D'habitude, le tirage au sort n'avait pas lieu si tôt, mais…

- Carthaën Gawainion et Nabarl Stefanion, dans mon bureau immédiatement.

Il tourna les talons sans rien ajouter. Carthaën sentit les regards de ses camarades peser brutalement sur lui, exprimant parfois la pitié et la compassion, parfois la satisfaction. Il alla rendre ses armes sans se presser et sortit de la salle le plus dignement qu'il put, suivi de Nabarl qui semblait aussi tendu que lui. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche durant tout le chemin, arpentant les couloirs de pierre froide dans le silence le plus complet. Les appartements du sergent Etzel étaient situés dans l'unique tour de la caserne, comme ceux de tous les officiers instructeurs. Il leur fallut un bon quart d'heure pour y accéder, si bien que le soleil commença à se montrer à l'horizon, faisant chanter les premiers oiseaux. Insensibles au réveil de la nature, les deux jeunes gens frappèrent à la porte du bureau avant de s'y engouffrer, prêts à entendre ce que leur supérieur avait à leur dire. Mais à leur grande surprise, ce dernier n'était pas seul. Une jeune femme, sans doute une des servantes de la caserne, l'aidait à enfiler… son armure. Une armure blanche, rehaussée d'une cape bleu nuit dont la capuche était bordée de fourrure blanche. L'armure des Gardiens.

- Ah, messieurs, grogna Etzel. J'ai une question à vous poser. Pourquoi voulez-vous entrer dans notre Ordre ?

- Pour servir et protéger notre pays, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Le sergent soupira et les lorgna d'un œil noir.

- Je ne vous demande pas de me réciter vos futurs vœux. Diantre, dites-moi ce qui vous pousse à vouloir entrer dans cette armée ! La paye n'est pas bonne, et les risques conséquents.

- L'Angmar n'est pas la seule chose qui pourrait menacer Arnor, dit Carthaën. Mon père souhaitait protéger Cardolan jusqu'au bout. Il n'y a pas réussi, mais moi, je défendrais l'Arthedain jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de mon sang soit versée sur le champ de bataille. Si le Roi-Sorcier doit mourir aujourd'hui, je serais là pour arrêter ceux qui voudront continuer son œuvre maléfique.

- Si l'argent m'avait intéressé, continua Nabarl, j'aurais repris l'affaire de la compagnie marchande de mon père. Mais j'ai jugé que mon bras serait plus utile portant une épée que maniant la plume. Entre gagner du simple argent et sauvegarder l'avenir de mon peuple… Je vais toujours du côté du plus offrant.

Etzel sembla réfléchir à leur réponse, se grattant pensivement le menton. Puis il hocha la tête et désigna un guéridon dans le coin de la pièce, sur lequel étaient posés deux étendards soigneusement pliés, leurs hampes étant adossées contre le mur.

- Prenez ça, ordonna-t-il. Le dénommé Hwaldar, qui avait déjà vendu le Rhudaur à l'Angmar, attaque en ce moment-même nos garnisons dans les Hauts de Cardolan. Tous nos hommes étant partis, il ne reste plus que nous.

- … Pardon ? lâcha Nabarl.

- Les apprentis Chevaliers s'occuperont les Hauts du Sud. Nous, nous avons droit aux Galgals. Le départ est dans une heure.

- Mais nous ne sommes même pas cent ! s'écria Carthaën. Ce ne serait que folie…

- Folie de quoi ? l'interrompit Etzel. C'est le moment de prouver votre fidélité, jeune sot. Vous êtes tous deux promus lieutenants. Nous serons aux Galgals ce soir je vous conseille de bien prévenir vos… hommes. Rompez !

En un dernier salut, Nabarl et Carthaën tournèrent les talons et sortirent de la pièce, dont la lourde porte de chêne se referma en claquant. Les deux amis se regardèrent, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Pas une seule fois ils n'avaient reçu de cours de commandement, ou même le moindre conseil pour mener une troupe ou établir une stratégie. Et si leurs effectifs étaient partagés en trois parties, dont une dirigée par Etzel, ils devraient bien se débrouiller seuls une fois là-bas. Une perspective qui n'avait strictement rien de réjouissante.

- Eh bien… déglutit Nabarl. Je crois qu'on est dans la merde.

* * *

- Finalement, ce n'était pas si dur.

Debout sur la plus haute colline alentour, Carthaën observait les environs, les sens aux aguets mais néanmoins serein. Les préparatifs de départ, hâtés par l'urgence de la situation, avait été complètement chaotiques. Plus de la moitié des aspirants Gardiens n'avaient pas pensé à tout leur équipement, si bien que certains allaient tête nue ou bien avec une jambière en moins. Mais personne n'avait oublié son arme, et tout s'était après tout plutôt bien passé, par rapport à ce à quoi le nouveau lieutenant s'attendait. La seule chose qui le rendait encore nerveux, c'était de ne pas avoir vu le moindre signe de l'ennemi. Qu'il soit aux garnisons Est avait été confirmé, mais ici, rien d'anormal n'était visible. Ils avaient monté un rapide camp au bord des bois, de façon à avoir une retraite à couvert des tirs ennemis si la situation dégénérait. Bien que sur ce point, Etzel eut été clair : aucun repli ne devait être effectué, quel que soit le nombre de partisans de Hwaldar qui arriveraient dans le secteur, avant l'arrivée des renforts.

Comme Carthaën l'avait prédit, les effectifs avaient été divisés en trois afin de couvrir une zone la plus large possible. Les groupes s'étaient séparés au fur et à mesure de leur avancée dans les terres. Etzel se tenait le plus au nord, près de la grande garnison d'Eleusis, l'avant-poste d'Arthedain le plus au sud du pays et à la frontière des Hauts du Nord. Nabarl avait hérité de la région sud, où il ferait équipe avec un des jeunes officiers Chevalier nommé tout aussi récemment. Carthaën s'était donc retrouvé à devoir garder, avec trente hommes, le centre des Galgals, là où les attaques allaient sans doute se concentrer. Il avait ordonné la mise en place d'un grand feu de camp au somment de la tombe d'Argeleb, tué en tentant de défendre le Rhudaur. Tous ses hommes s'y réchauffaient désormais, essayant d'oublier la terreur qui était dans chaque esprit en cette nuit sombre et froide. L'attente durait depuis deux heures déjà, sans que rien ne vienne la troubler si ce n'étaient les hurlements occasionnels des loups dans la forêt.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, répondit Ragnell. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va devoir attendre comme ça, tu ne devrais pas présumer de tes forces.

- Je vais bien, répliqua Carthaën un peu trop vivement.

Il avait insisté pour qu'elle aille avec Nabarl, qui bénéficiait des renforts des Chevaliers et d'une zone relativement plus simple à tenir, mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir et, le temps étant compté, Carthaën n'avait pas argumenté plus que de mesure. Il le regrettait à présent, car personne ici n'était formé à ce genre de situation, et il allait sans dire qu'ils allaient tous y rester, sauf miracle exceptionnel accordé par la grâce des Valars. Autant dire qu'ils allaient donc tous y rester.

- Un officier se doit de rester éveillé, reprit-il plus doucement. Si une attaque se présente, je dois être en capacité de réagir immédiatement. Nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance. La vie ne se joue qu'une fois.

- Si nous échouons aujourd'hui, c'est que nous n'étions pas dignes d'entrer chez les Gardiens. Dix d'entre eux ont suffi pour créer une brèche dans les rangs des orques à Dagorlad, nous devrions bien pouvoir faire de même, non ?

- Ce ne sont que de vieilles rumeurs, sourit le lieutenant. Y croire est aussi futile que de penser que le Roi-Sorcier pourrait être vaincu par un Periannath.

- Il faut bien croire en quelque chose…

Il hocha lentement la tête. En quelque chose oui, mais en quoi ? Il n'avait plus rien à quoi se rattacher, si ce n'étaient ses compagnons, qui allaient mourir aujourd'hui. Il ne pensait pas que les dieux existaient réellement, pas plus qu'il ne donnait foi aux récits héroïques qui contaient les actes surhumains des héros de jadis. Il avait cessé de croire à toutes ces histoires le jour où son père, son propre père, l'homme en qui il avait le plus cru de toute son existence, était mort balayé par une armée d'orques. On lui avait dit qu'il s'était bravement battu, que c'était un héros. Mais si tel était le cas, il aurait dû être toujours en vie, et à ses côtés aujourd'hui.

- Mon lieutenant, fit une voix derrière eux, les pièges sont installés.

- Parfait. Veille à ce que tout le monde connaisse parfaitement leur emplacement. Je ne veux pas de blessés à cause de ça durant la bataille.

Malgré les ordres d'Etzel, Carthaën avait décidé qu'il valait mieux prévoir une retraite, et pour ce faire avait ordonné que des fosses soient creusées dans la forêt, employant à cet effet une dizaine de ses hommes. Le temps qui leur avait été accordé leur avait permis d'en préparer plus que prévu, et de les garnir de pieux en prime. Si repli il y avait, quelques-uns d'entre eux devraient pouvoir rejoindre Eleusis, ou au moins se cacher dans les bois le temps que les choses se calment. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Un loup hurla de nouveau, lui donnant la chair de poule. Si ces bêtes attaquaient pendant le repli… Mais la plainte animale fut rompue par une autre, bien plus puissante et annonciatrice de bien plus de souffrances. Le son lourd d'un cor de guerre résonna dans le lointain, juste devant eux. Aussitôt, tous les hommes furent sur pied, arc à la main, prenant leurs positions derrières les barricades de troncs d'arbre encerclant le sommet du tertre. Carthaën s'empara de sa propre arme, un vieil arc d'if récupéré à la va-vite dans l'armurerie de la caserne au moment du départ. Le bois craquait à chaque usage et les flèches n'étaient pas de première qualité, mais ça devrait bien faire l'affaire –de toute manière, la chose se réglerait rapidement au corps-à-corps, il en était certain.

Rien ne bougea durant encore un long moment, puis le sommet des collines les plus lointaines semblèrent commencer à onduler, comme si la terre elle-même se mouvait et se déplaçait. A la lumière de la lune, des piques se découpèrent, puis des têtes, des épaules et des bras, et enfin des hommes entiers, vêtus de loques et armés visiblement de tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé : faux, haches, serpes, même quelques pelles. Mais si leur équipement laissait à désirer, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient nombreux –bien trop. Le lieutenant prit une grande bouffée d'air, puis expira longuement, avant de se retourner pour faire face à aux soldats. _Ses_ soldats. Pour la première fois, il s'autorisa une bouffée de fierté à la pensée que c'était lui qu'Etzel avait choisi pour les mener.

- Mes amis, lança-t-il bien fort, nos pères ont versé leur sang ici même, il y a vingt ans. Ici, ils ont stoppé Angmar. Ici, ils sont morts pour que nous puissions vivre ! C'est avec un immense honneur que je laisserais également ma vie en ce lieu, même si aucun d'entre nous n'est digne de périr au même endroit que ces héros. Alors pour ne pas souiller leur mémoire… Je me battrais pour survivre. Pour vivre ! Mes amis, ce jour, éradiquons une fois pour toute la menace qui rôde depuis trop longtemps en Rhudaur ! Ce jour nous allons nous battre et sauvegarder l'honneur des Dùnedains ! Combattons ensemble mes frères, mes sœurs… En avant, pour la victoire !

Les trente voix lui répondirent comme une seule en une longue exclamation, arc levés et poing serrés. Une chaleur bienvenue circula dans les veines de Carthaën, irradiant de tout son être, faisant passer le feu qui flambait devant lui pour une simple allumette. En premier, il alla enflammer sa flèche, suivi par tous les autres. En premier il banda son arc, suivi par tous les autres. Et en premier il décocha, suivi par tous les autres. Bien évidemment, les paysans du Rhudaur étaient encore trop loin, mais ainsi il eut une idée de la portée dont ils bénéficiaient, chose qu'il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier avant. Le seul inconvénient fut que cela alerta leurs ennemis, qui stoppèrent à quelques pas des premiers projectiles en feu. Les Gardiens encochèrent leurs secondes flèches, parés à tirer. Mais une silhouette se détacha de l'armée qui s'étendait à leurs pieds, un colosse roux d'au moins deux mètres, portant une hache de Lochabre de sa main gauche comme si c'était un jouet. Une épaisse barbe lui mangeait la moitié du visage, achevant de lui donner un aspect sauvage déjà assuré par sa tignasse en bataille et ses habits en peaux de bêtes.

- Qui est le capitaine, ici ? rugit-il. Qui commande ?

- C'est moi, répondit posément Carthaën.

- Toi, gamin ? Me fais pas rire, j'ai les lèvres gercées ! Je suis Hwaldar, le seigneur des collines ! Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ici d'habilité à traiter avec moi ?

- Je suis Carthaën Gawainion, de Fornost ! Un porc serait suffisamment gradé pour parler avec toi, félon du Rhudaur. Et je plaindrais encore ces pauvres bêtes !

- T'as pas la langue dans ta poche, gamin, grogna le colosse.

- Non en effet, et je le regrette sincèrement. Ça m'aurait permis de me lécher moi-même les couilles.

Des rires éclatèrent dans les deux camps, mais ceux des paysans furent rapidement réduits à néant par un regard de Hwaldar.

- Dis-moi gamin, reprit celui-ci, vous êtes combien hein ? Vingt, trente ? On est deux cents ici-bas, et si vous déguerpissez pas vite fait on va vous botter le cul bien comme il faut. Pas vrai les gars ?

Une clameur monta de la foule derrière lui, sans que personne ne se rende compte qu'il venait de donner une information capitale. Ils étaient deux centaines. Pas de quoi envahir l'Arthedain, mais largement assez pour massacrer trente apprentis.

- Nous ne bougerons pas, assena Carthaën en retour.

- J'espérais que tu dirais ça, fit Hwaldar avec un sourire carnassier.

Beuglant avec toute la force que lui procuraient ses poumons, il balança sa hache en direction de la colline, et aussitôt les paysans s'élancèrent en criant à leur tour. Bandant son arc, Carthaën visa soigneusement le bas de la pente, imité par ses hommes qui retenaient leurs flèches depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne rompraient pas les rangs quand leurs ennemis seraient sur eux.

- Nous te suivrons, lui assura Ragnell à voix basse.

Quand la première ligne d'assaillant eut posé le pied derrière la ligne de flammèches, Carthaën décocha. Son trait vint se ficher dans la gorge d'un homme qui tomba en arrière en gargouillant. Une vingtaine de cadavres vinrent le rejoindre dans l'au-delà, mais au grand désarroi du lieutenant, les flèches restantes se plantèrent inutilement dans le sol ou dans les écus primitifs en bois de leurs ennemis. Une deuxième volée vint compléter la première, avec légèrement plus de succès. Mais les paysans arrivèrent en bas du tertre, et Carthaën jeta son arc à terre, dégainant l'épée simple qu'il avait reçue à son entrée chez les aspirants Gardiens. Les autres l'imitèrent dans un bruit de ferraille rien plus qu'exaspérant et stressant en de telles circonstances. Trois pas les séparaient des premiers arrivants. Deux pas. Un…

Carthaën se jeta en avant, passant sous la garde de son adversaire et l'éviscérant d'un coup de taille. Il planta la pointe de sa lame dans la poitrine d'un second, détournant la lance de celui-ci d'un coup de poignet. Un troisième coup d'épée trancha net le bras d'un paysan qui s'affala en criant. Passé les premières minutes, l'odeur du sang lui monta aux narines, le prenant à la gorge. Ses oreilles n'entendaient plus que les geignements des premiers blessés, ses yeux ne voyaient plus que le sang qu'il versait, ses mains ne sentaient plus que le fer qu'il tenait. Il avait vaguement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, en réalité. Ses réflexes avaient pris le dessus sur sa volonté, lui permettant de parer et de riposter d'une façon qui lui aurait été hors d'atteinte s'il était resté calqué uniquement sur l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu. D'autres n'avaient pas eu ce déclic, et déjà les corps de certains de ses camarades étaient allés rejoindre ceux des paysans. Mais leurs cris étaient tous les mêmes.

Et puis, alors qu'il n'avait jusque-là rencontré aucune difficulté, son épée fut bloquée. Sortant de la transe dans laquelle l'adrénaline l'avait mis, il fixa ses yeux sur son adversaire. Hwaldar. Sa hache était pleine de sang, tout comme ses habits et sa barbe. En fait, on aurait dit qu'il avait mordu dans un corps et que le sang de celui-ci l'avait arrosé. Impensable chez quelqu'un de civilisé, mais…

- Tiens, gamin, railla-t-il. Dis bonjour à ta mort !

Le coup de hache lui passa au ras des cheveux. Encore une fois, ses réflexes lui sauvèrent la mise, le faisant rouler sur le côté. Il ne parvint néanmoins pas à se redresser correctement, bloqué par un cadavre décapité. Il ne put qu'esquiver encore une fois l'attaque du colosse, qui coupa en deux le corps au niveau de la taille. Profitant que l'acier soit bloqué par un os, Carthaën se releva et se remit en garde. Feintant une attaque vers les côtes de son adversaire, il le frappa au genou, faisant jaillir une gerbe écarlate qui vint arroser le sol déjà rouge. Enfin, les enseignements d'Etzel semblaient prendre un sens. Le sergent avait toujours insisté sur une histoire de « triangle des armes », que Carthaën n'avait qu'à moitié compris jusqu'à maintenant. La hache l'emportait sur la lance, car elle pouvait facilement la briser. La lance l'emportait sur l'épée, bénéficiant d'une meilleure allonge. Et l'épée… l'emportait sur la hache. Emporté par la force d'inertie de son propre coup de riposte esquivé par le lieutenant d'Arnor, Hwaldar dut s'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée, ce qui le fit tomber à genoux. Sautant derrière lui, Carthaën plaça la pointe de sa lame sur sa nuque.

- Salue Morgoth de ma part, siffla-t-il.

Et il appuya de toutes ses forces sur son épée, qui s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde entre les épaules du colosse. Les paysans les plus proches cessèrent tout combat, horrifiés par la scène. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les imiter, et l'un d'eux ordonna la retraite. Dégageant sa lame, Carthaën faucha un ennemi qui tentait de redescendre, avant de se mettre à poursuivre les autres. Rien d'autre ne comptait plus que le sang. Il en avait fait couler, il devait s'assurer que le flot ne se tarisse pas. Il le devait, pour protéger Arnor. Se ralliant à lui, cinq de ses hommes le rejoignirent, dont Ragnell, un bras en sang pendant inutilement sur son côté. Ils étaient six survivants.

Seulement six.

Au loin, un loup hurla.

* * *

**Voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé? En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Encore plus long que le précédent alors que j'avais assuré que ce serait l'inverse, mais je n'avais rien à faire durant mes cinq heures de train. Je remercie donc Tinamour, Lot', P'tite mimi, Hinaya-Chan et Little Road pour leur review et leur soutien!**

**Disclaimer: les personnages de Soaryn, Ragnell, Nabarl, Lilium, Abel et Caïn, ainsi que la ville d'Eleusis m'appartiennent. Les Hauts des Galgals, Fornost, la Terre du Milieu et les autres personnages sont la propriété de Tolkien et de tous ceux en possédant les droits. Cette fiction n'a aucun but lucratif.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Premiers rôdeurs

C'en était fini. Essuyant son épée dans l'herbe, Carthaën s'efforçait de ne pas regarder le cadavre encore chaud qui fixait les étoiles de ses yeux vitreux. La poursuite n'avait pas duré si longtemps, en fin de compte : à peine une petite demi-heure. Quand les paysans s'étaient aperçus qu'ils étaient suivis, certains d'entre eux avaient fait face. Un autre aspirant Gardien était mort à ce moment-là, baissant leur nombre à cinq. Ils n'étaient désormais plus que quatre, alors qu'ils reprenaient lentement le chemin de leur colline barricadée. Quatre, sur les trente d'origine. Mais ils étaient vainqueurs, et à cette pensée Carthaën sentit une douce chaleur le traverser de part en part.

- Cherchez des blessés, ordonna-t-il. Ramenez-les en haut de la colline et soignez-les du mieux que vous le pourrez. Nous devons encore veiller jusqu'au matin.

- Que fait-on des blessés du Rhudaur ? demanda Caïn, un jeune homme aux cheveux rougeoyants maintenant marqué d'une large balafre saignante sur le torse.

- Il n'y en a pas, assena Carthaën. Percez chacun de leur corps, pour être certains qu'ils soient bien morts. _Tous_.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer la moindre magnanimité. Chaque ennemi qu'ils avaient combattu aujourd'hui, même estropié, éborgné ou démembré, pouvait constituer une menace future en ralliant d'autres hommes à sa cause. A la grande satisfaction du lieutenant, personne ne protesta. Sans doute avaient-ils tous ressentis le même bouillonnement de leur sang, le même roulement de tambour à leurs oreilles, le même désir sanguinaire d'accroitre leur tableau de chasse. La même envie d'en finir. De venger leurs camarades tombés comme des mouches. Ramassant une hache qui trainait dans l'herbe, Carthaën se joignit lui-même au « nettoyage ». Il était trop las et fatigué pour demander à ce qu'on monte la garde. Si c'était leur destin de mourir ici, comme leurs amis, alors cela se passerait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Un peu plus loin, Ragnell traînait un corps vers le feu. Portant encore l'uniforme déchiré d'Arnor, le pauvre homme avait les deux jambes coupées au niveau des genoux. Sans doute son adversaire s'était-il acharné sur lui après l'avoir mis à terre. On ne le saurait jamais : avec un dernier râle, alors que la jeune femme tentait de pratiquer des garrots, ses yeux se refermèrent pour la dernière fois.

Sa tâche lui occupa l'esprit un moment. Une fois seulement, il tomba sur un homme encore en vie, qui le suppliait du regard. Alors il avait posé la hache, reprit son épée, et l'avait plantée dans son abdomen. Après quelques gargouillements, le blessé avait rendu l'âme, et son corps avait été envoyé rouler en bas de la colline avec tous les autres. Aucun d'eux n'était digne de souiller les tombes des grands rois. Leur place était à leurs pieds, se courbant pour implorer leur pardon. Voilà ce qu'ils auraient dû faire. Voilà ce que Carthaën espérait que leurs esprits feraient avant de rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos. Puis il n'y eut plus personne à achever, plus personne à aider, et ses pensées reprirent leur cours. Il s'efforça de les détourner vers des souvenirs joyeux, des duels amicaux, la fraternité au sein de leur groupe. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, une seule chose s'imposait à lui : ils avaient gagné. _Gagné_. Et ce n'était pas normal.

Arthedain n'avait plus sa puissance d'antan, c'était un fait. Mais elle avait des soldats, des hommes courageux, déterminés et entraînés, postés à la frontière. Aucun d'entre eux n'était parti avec l'armée pour justement pouvoir garder les frontières en sécurité, et empêcher le genre de massacre qui venait d'avoir lieu. Si les paysans du Rhudaur avaient pu passer, c'était qu'ils avaient pris les avant-postes frontaliers et vaincu leurs garnisons. Avec deux cents hommes ? Impossible. Les sentinelles étaient plus de cinq cent et avaient l'avantage du terrain. Restait une explication : Carthaën et son groupe n'avaient subi qu'une vulgaire diversion, et l'attaque principale s'était portée autre part. Le sud n'était d'aucun intérêt pour le Roi-Sorcier : trop éloigné d'Angmar, ne portant plus aucune richesse depuis la chute de Cardolan. Mais il y avait encore un fort qui se tenait entre lui et Fornost : Eleusis. Une fois la ville tombée, les Hauts et l'Arthedain seraient sans protection. Petit à petit, les différentes pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans l'esprit du lieutenant : si Arnor n'avait subi aucune attaque de grande ampleur depuis vingt ans, c'était que son ennemi attendait son heure, et elle était enfin arrivée : le moment où Fornost se viderait de ses hommes, rendant impossible toute défense d'Eleusis et des Galgals. Carthaën en avait maintenant la certitude : le Roi-Sorcier _voulait_ que sa forteresse soit attaquée. Ce n'était qu'une simple diversion, un moyen de détourner l'attention. D'un seul coup, il se releva de la grande bûche sur laquelle il était assis près du feu.

- Préparez-vous, ordonna-t-il. Nous partons vers le nord !

- Mais… et les ordres ? hésita Ragnell. Nous sommes censés rester ici jusqu'à l'aube et l'arrivée des renforts d'Eleusis, tu l'as dit toi-même !

- Personne ne viendra plus, j'en ai peur, se résigna Carthaën. Allons ! Etes-vous donc devenus sourds ? Debout ! Nous en avons pour au moins deux heures de marche, et il nous faut y arriver au plus vite !

Ses trois compagnons ne répliquèrent pas. En une seule bataille, il avait réussi à gagner leur respect en limitant autant que possible les pertes –avoir encore quelqu'un debout après une bataille de cette proportion, peu de généraux pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir fait. En quelques minutes, tout fut expédié : Abel, le dernier des survivants et jumeau de Caïn, pansa rapidement la plaie de son frère avant de lui-même se faire un garrot à la jambe. Ragnell eut recours à la même méthode pour stopper l'hémorragie de son bras, dont la blessure semblait plus grave que ce que Carthaën avait supposé au premier abord. Lui-même ne souffrait que de quelques contusions sans gravité en plus d'une belle balafre sur le front. Un coup de hache d'un des fuyards. Ce n'était pas spécialement douloureux, mais il craignait bien d'en garder une belle cicatrice. Ce qui l'embêtait plus, c'était que la jambe d'Abel risquait de les ralentir plus qu'ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur de le laisser en arrière. Pour être dans les quatre survivants, il devait soit avoir été extrêmement chanceux, soit être très bon combattant, et des deux possibilités la seconde lui paraissait plus probable. On ne gagnait pas une bataille qu'avec de la chance.

Ils se mirent donc en route à un rythme diminué, mais bon tout de même. Suivant la route qui courrait au pied des collines, ils marchèrent vers le nord durant plus d'une heure sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Seuls les regardaient les statues des vieux rois, visages de pierre figés dans l'immensité du temps. Et puis, alors qu'ils commençaient à dépasser le secteur des tombes royales pour arriver à celles de nobles qui avaient été assez riches pour s'acheter un tombeau ici, un bruit de cavalcade se fit entendre derrière eux. Ce ne fut au début qu'un murmure, si bien qu'ils le prirent pour le souffle du vent. Mais il enfla, encore et encore, et Ragnell fut la première à y reconnaitre le galop de chevaux. Avertissant Carthaën, le petit groupe se cacha dans l'ombre du porche du premier tertre venu. Le chambranle n'étant assez large que pour laisser passer deux personnes de front, le lieutenant et Caïn se placèrent en première ligne, alors qu'Abel et Ragnell se tinrent derrière eux, arc bandé. Le son se fit plus insistant, et soudain une vingtaine de cavaliers passèrent devant eux sans les voir. Ce que Carthaën ne manqua par contre pas de remarquer, ce fut l'étoile d'argent peinte sur les caparaçons des chevaux. L'étoile de l'Arnor. Il sortit précipitamment de l'ombre et se mit à crier à pleins poumons pour attirer leur attention, ce qui ne manqua pas de réussir puisque tout le groupe fit demi-tour. C'étaient visiblement pour la plupart des Chevaliers, mais quelques-uns portaient le symbole des Gardiens.

- Carthaën ! fit l'un de ceux-là en posant pied à terre. Je savais bien que tu n'y étais pas resté !

- Nabarl, sourit le lieutenant en reconnaissant son ami. Content que tu sois encore en vie. Est-ce là tout ce qui reste de ton groupe ?

- Tu rigoles ? Nous n'avons pas vu le moindre signe de l'ennemi ! Je suis parti te rejoindre puisque l'aube ne va pas tarder à pointer, et j'ai vu le carnage qui avait eu lieu dans ton secteur. Mais pas de trace de toi ni de Ragnell, et un nombre impressionnant de cadavres de ces chiens du Rhudaur ! Alors on a décidé de partir à votre recherche. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ça va ?

- Pas le temps de parler de ça, coupa Carthaën. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit Eleusis qui ait hérité du gros de l'attaque.

Les aspirants Chevaliers et Gardiens en présence s'entre-regardèrent, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Aucun d'entre eux n'était simple d'esprit, aussi tout le monde avait compris que les paysans étaient largement assez en nombre pour prendre l'avant-poste s'ils s'étaient tous concentrés dessus. Le visage de Nabarl lui-même blanchit légèrement.

- On n'est pas assez nombreux pour faire la différence… souffla-t-il. Il faut retourner dans les Hauts du Sud pour aller chercher des renforts !

- Ils arriveront trop tard, le contredit Carthaën. Il faut y aller nous-mêmes et prendre l'ennemi à revers !

- Même en ce cas, tu n'as pas de monture !

- Alors que celui d'entre vous qui se débrouille le mieux en matière de soins me laisse sa monture, et qu'il vienne s'occuper de mes compagnons !

Devant l'autorité qui se ressentait dans sa voix, et peut-être aussi grâce à son nouveau grade, deux hommes descendirent simultanément de cheval. Carthaën s'empara de l'une des montures alors que Ragnell montait sur la seconde. Il songea un instant à l'arrêter, mais il se ravisa. Elle n'accepterait probablement aucun argument, et même s'il était son supérieur il ne pouvait pas se forcer à la laisser là. Elle était une amie avant tout, et il ne s'imaginait pas affronter ce qui l'attendait sans elle et Nabarl. Sans qu'aucun autre mot ne soit prononcé, la route fut reprise, beaucoup plus rapidement à dos de cheval. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, ils commencèrent à sentir une légère odeur de brûlé, qui s'amplifia encore et encore, puis discernèrent dans le lointain la lueur d'un incendie. Encore un quart d'heure de plus, et ils arrivèrent en vue d'Eleusis.

Bâtie peu après que Fornost ait été adoptée comme capitale en remplacement d'Annuminas c'est-à-dire lors de la séparation de l'Arnor en ses trois actuelles régions, Eleusis avait été conçue pour protéger l'Arthedain d'une attaque de Cardolan, bien que ces deux royaumes soient toujours restés dans une relative bonne entente. Une première muraille entourait la ville en elle-même, et une seconde à l'intérieur protégeait le grand fort et les structures militaires. Fort qui en ce moment-même était en flammes. Toute la partie est du premier mur était en ruines, laissant une large brèche par laquelle étaient entrés les paysans, et le second était dans un état pire encore, plusieurs maisons de pierre s'étant écroulées sur lui. Deux catapultes étaient encore installées dans la plaine, sans que personne ne soit visible à leur côté, et une troisième gisait détruite non loin. De nombreux cadavres en haillons parsemaient la plaine devant la ville, et quelques-uns en armure étaient ensevelis sous les décombres. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était le silence parfait. Pas un cri, pas un gémissement, pas un appel au secours. Juste le crépitement des flammes qui dévoraient la cité. Les cavaliers restèrent un moment pétrifiés, ne sachant trop que faire. Ils s'étaient attendu à devoir se battre, à avoir quelqu'un en face d'eux, mais il n'y avait strictement personne. Se reprenant le premier, Carthaën talonna sa monture et lui fit descendre la butte d'herbe sur laquelle ils se tenaient. Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas, arme au clair.

Ils mirent pied à terre devant la brèche du mur. De là, toujours aucun signe de vie n'était visible. Carthaën s'avança en premier dans les ruines, assurant ses pas en testant chaque pierre démise, le sol pouvant se révéler traître. Les premières habitations n'avaient pas été épargnées, pratiquement aucune ne tenant encore debout. De nombreux corps peuplaient les rues qui autrefois avaient été si vivantes, la plupart des paysans, mais aussi nombre de soldats d'Arnor. Les combats de rue avaient dû être acharnés.

- Il n'y a plus rien, murmura un Chevalier. Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ?

- Quelque chose a dû arriver, mais a dû partir aussi, répondit Nabarl. On ne serait plus en vie si c'était encore là.

- Séparons-nous, décida Carthaën. Il faut retrouver les blessés et leur venir en aide. Peut-être certains d'entre eux sont-ils au courant de quelque chose.

Les autres acquiescèrent et tous partirent explorer des ruelles différentes. Se dirigeant tout droit vers le fort, où il y avait plus de chance de trouver d'éventuels survivants, Carthaën ne trouva sur sa route que des morts, des morts et encore des morts. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches encombrées de débris qui menaient au donjon toujours en flammes et s'arrêta au pied de celui-ci, devant la seconde muraille. La herse de la porte avait été enfoncée comme par une force surnaturelle : elle semblait avoir été pliée vers l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que les barreaux de fer ne cèdent, détruisant la porte du même coup. Jamais une catapulte, même avec un tir extrêmement précis, n'aurait pu faire de tels dégâts, surtout à la distance où elles étaient installées. Il passa précautionneusement le porche, sur ses gardes. D'autres cadavres l'attendaient dans la cour couverte de sable désormais teinté de rouge… et des charognards s'y attelaient. Pas des corbeaux, non. Des loups, sans nul doute venus de la forêt toute proche, étaient occupés à dépecer le corps des combattants tombés.

- Allez-vous en, sales bêtes ! vociféra Carthaën en agitant son épée en moulinets pour leur faire peur. Partez, maintenant !

Les deux loups dressèrent les oreilles et le fixèrent un moment, avant de s'enfuir à travers une brèche du mur comme des enfants pris en faute.

- Carthaën ? C'est… toi ? souffla péniblement une voix.

Le lieutenant sursauta et se tourna en direction du bruit. Un homme était adossé à un mur, une main tentant vainement de retenir ses tripes qui sortaient anormalement de son abdomen. Non, pas un homme, se rectifia-t-il. Etzel. Son visage était couvert de sang et de poussière, mais il était encore reconnaissable. Carthaën courut jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, réfléchissant à un moyen de l'aider. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : son sergent était condamné.

- Que s'est-il passé ? le questionna-t-il. Qui a fait ça ?

- Un… cavalier noir… il a démoli la porte…

- Un seul cavalier ? Comment…

Mais Etzel l'attira jusqu'à lui et colla sa bouche contre son oreille, manquant de force pour s'exprimer plus clairement.

- Nazgûl… souffla-t-il.

- Mais ce ne sont que des légendes… Sauron est mort, et ses ombres avec lui !

- Je sais ce… que j'ai vu… Maintenant… Il va falloir que tu prennes les rênes… je savais que j'avais eu raison… de vous pousser à bout… Je…

Une quinte de toux le prit, le faisant cracher plusieurs caillots de sang. Et puis sa tête tomba en arrière, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il mourut. Carthaën le remua doucement par les épaules, refusant de comprendre, refusant d'accepter. Il avait toujours considéré Etzel comme un des meilleurs Gardiens, un maître d'apprentissage dur mais juste, et il venait de mourir dans ses bras. Et en plus, il avait décidé de sauver le maximum de ses élèves en les plaçant à des endroits sans grands risques. Tous ceux partis au sud étaient en vie, et ceux sous les ordres de Carthaën n'étaient pas tous morts. En somme, le sergent avait réussi son coup, sans en parler à personne et sans que personne ne le comprenne –jusqu'à maintenant. Délicatement, le lieutenant l'allongea sur le sol et cacha sa blessure ouverte avec une cape qui traînait à terre, avant de lui fermer les yeux du bout des doigts. Il ne versa pas une larme néanmoins. Il savait la situation grave : les Galgals n'étaient plus défendus, et l'Arthedain n'avait plus aucune protection. Il fallait prévenir Araphor au plus vite.

Il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour retrouver les autres et leur expliquer la situation, mais il s'aperçut que quelqu'un se dressait sous la herse. Un homme à ce qu'il lui paraissait. Il fit quelques pas vers lui mais s'arrêta vite néanmoins. La silhouette avança vers lui et sortit de l'ombre, mais une part de celle-ci sembla rester accrochée à ses pas, comme si l'obscurité était attirée par la chose. Car ce n'était pas un homme, ou quoi que ce soit que Carthaën connaissait : c'était habillé de l'armure d'Arnor, portait le casque d'Arnor, et une épée d'Arnor, mais en dessous, la peau était tirée à l'extrême comme chez un cadavre desséché par la chaleur. Ses orbites étaient vides, et son nez quasiment inexistant. Serrant son épée, Carthaën recula pas à pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es, toi ? Est-ce toi, le fameux cavalier noir ? Viens donc voir par ici !

La chose ne répondit pas, se contentant de continuer à avancer en traînant des pieds. Lentement, comme si ses bras contenaient à peine assez de force pour ce faire, elle leva sa lame au-dessus de sa tête, en position du faucon. Se refusant à attendre davantage, Carthaën lui fonça dessus, bloquant son coup descendant et ripostant en lui plantant sa propre lame dans le torse. Mais la chose ne broncha pas, relevant de nouveau son arme, forçant le lieutenant à reculer, interloqué. Comment pouvait-on survivre à ça ? Esquivant la nouvelle attaque de la créature, il lui trancha net le bras gauche, n'engendrant pas plus de réaction de sa part. Durant ce qui lui parut des heures, ils combattirent dans toute la cour, Carthaën essayant tous les coups d'estoc et de taille qu'Etzel lui avait appris. Mais la chose ne réagissait pas, et s'il touchait bel et bien ce qui ressemblait à de la chair sous les habits, il ne lui faisait pas le moindre mal. Il commençait à fatiguer, son combat de la nuit demandant son tribut, quand une grande ombre lui passa au-dessus de la tête, le faisant trébucher de surprise et tomber en arrière. La créature s'approcha pour asséner le coup de grâce… qui ne vint jamais.

Surgi de nulle part, un gigantesque loup à la fourrure auburn et aux yeux d'améthyste lui happa la tête et la lui arracha, entraînant un râle soudain de la créature auparavant silencieuse. Son corps se désagrégea en une sorte de bouillie noire et puante. Reculant en prenant appui sur ses coudes pour éviter d'être touché, Carthaën releva la tête vers le loup. Il devait bien faire la taille d'un cheval, si ce n'était plus. Ses pattes et le bout de sa queue étaient blancs, ainsi que le contour de ses yeux et les extrémités de ses oreilles. Mais le plus étrange était son regard, qui paraissait réellement intelligent. La bête s'assit sur ses pattes arrière, gonfla le torse et leva la tête vers le ciel, et hurla. Carthaën plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, ses tympans tremblant devant la puissance de l'appel animal. Mais quand le loup en eut fini, il le regarda un instant, puis s'en alla sans vouloir l'attaquer. Dans le même temps des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, et Nabarl et Ragnell accompagnés d'une dizaine de chevaliers passèrent soudainement le porche.

- Carthaën, on a entendu des cris et…

Puis ils remarquèrent la bête et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tous deux se placèrent entre leur ami toujours à terre et elle, prêts à se battre si nécessaire, alors que les autres se plaçaient lentement en arc de cercle derrière eux.

- Ça va ? Tu t'es battu contre _ça _? demanda Ragnell, effrayée.

- Une bête de cette taille, ça s'appelle un démon, grogna Nabarl.

Les oreilles du loup se dressèrent, et la bête se retourna vers eux, montrant les crocs. Se relevant avec l'aide de son amie, Carthaën posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule de Nabarl.

- Le démon, c'est ce loup qui l'a tué, dit-il avant de se retourner vers la bête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, habitant des forêts, mais merci.

A leur grande surprise, le loup sembla hocher la tête. Mais les trois amis sursautèrent du même mouvement quand il leur répondit carrément d'une voix indubitablement féminine :

- De rien. Ça puait à trois lieues à la ronde.

Ils restèrent tous immobiles, se demandant s'ils avaient bien entendu ou si leur esprit leur jouait des tours. Mais lorsqu'ils s'entre-regardèrent pour se poser cette même question, chacun su que ce n'était pas une hallucination : l'animal venait de parler. De parler leur langue, avec un accent légèrement archaïque, mais qui ne dérangeait nullement la compréhension. Néanmoins, personne ne voulait réellement le croire. Les loups dotés du don de parole, il n'y en avait que deux sortes : les Nauror, et les Gaurhothor. Si les premiers étaient reconnus comme des êtres sages, au moins autant que les Elfes, les seconds étaient plus connus pour leurs longues années de service sous les ordres de Sauron. Seulement, les deux étaient censés avoir disparu avec le démantèlement d'Arda lors de la colère et l'emprisonnement de Morgoth. Quoi qu'il en fût, il y avait une manière simple de déterminer dans quel camp se trouvant ce spécimen : le faire prendre forme humaine. S'il avait alors l'apparence d'un homme normal, c'était un Nauro. S'il possédait une queue et des oreilles de loup, c'était un Gaurhoth.

- Vous êtes un loup-garou, accusa Carthaën. Vous n'êtes pas… censé exister.

- Ah, vraiment ? répondit la louve avec un ton sarcastique. Je n'en avais pas été informée, je m'en excuse, fils de Gawain.

- Que… quoi ? Comment me connaissez-vous ?

- Tes amis et toi avez traversé ma forêt l'année dernière. Vous puiez autant la peur que maintenant.

Carthaën resta interdit. Si elle disait vrai, elle vivait dans les forêts à la frontière de Cardolan et Rhudaur, non loin de Minas Malloth, où avait eu lieu leur épreuve d'initiation. On racontait dans la région que lors de l'invasion du Rhudaur par le Roi-Sorcier, aidé par Hwaldar le traître, les révoltés avaient commencé à abattre les arbres de la forêt pour alimenter les immenses forges d'Angmar, région en manque de ces ressources, et pour construire des armes de siège. Hors la divinité protectrice de ce même bois, qui bien évidemment avait la forme d'une louve, perdait ses forces à chaque tronc coupé. Elle avait fait alors appel à un jeune paysan vertueux et lui avait confié une épée bénie pour sauver la région. Il y avait réussi, et les forêts étaient restées intactes. La plupart des gens pensaient que ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfant, qui se racontait pour se rassurer quant à la menace des orques en affirmant qu'un dieu veillait sur Arnor. Mais Carthaën y croyait dur comme fer, et ce pour une simple et unique raison : c'était son père qui la lui avait contée. A la première personne. Et l'épée bénie, il l'avait léguée à son fils avant d'aller mourir à Amon Sûl.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas que de là, affirma le lieutenant. N'est-ce pas ?

La louve s'assit de nouveau et pencha la tête sur le côté, le détaillant patiemment, avant de répondre :

- Non, en effet.

Un hurlement de loup retentit dans le lointain et elle se releva, faisant demi-tour vers la forêt. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna vers eux et lâcha :

- Nous nous reverrons.

Puis d'un saut puissant et majestueux, elle disparut de l'autre côté de la muraille effondrée, les laissant là. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé : ils avaient été témoin qu'une des races les plus anciennes –et des plus honnies– de ce monde avait encore au moins un représentant, en pleine forme, et habitant au beau milieu de leur royaume. Nabarl rengaina son épée et se gratta pensivement le derrière de la tête, résumant les pensées de tout le monde.

- Je me demande comment on va expliquer ça à la hiérarchie.

* * *

- Vous affabulez.

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés : personne ne les croyait. Le groupe entier était revenu à Fornost le plus rapidement possible pour rendre compte de la situation, et après de multiples envois d'éclaireur aux alentours d'Eleusis, il s'était avéré que les paysans et les soldats s'étaient entretués jusqu'au dernier. Alors deux semaines après l'attaque des Galgals, tous ceux qui s'y étaient rendus avaient été convoqués dans la salle du trône pour raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient au roi et à ses conseillers. Mais maintenant que leur histoire était terminée, tous affichaient le même air sceptique et certains même les regardaient avec colère, pensant qu'ils osaient mentir de façon éhontée à leur souverain en personne.

- Messire, dit un noble habillé d'un habit violet et vert témoignant d'un goût esthétique étrange en se levant, il est évident que ces hommes vous mentent. Ils ont dû déserter et ont inventé une histoire sans queue ni tête pour faire croire qu'ils étaient sur place.

- Comment un Gaurhoth aurait-il pu survivre, approuva un autre homme déjà un peu mieux vêtu, et cela au nez et à la barbe de nous-mêmes et de nos alliés les Elfes ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

Debout au beau milieu de la grande salle de marbre, parlant au nom de tous ses camarades, Carthaën faillit rétorquer mais se retint de justesse. En face de lui, en haut d'un piédestal de pierre blanche et assis sur son trône de grès, Araphor les dévisageait un à un sans sembler écouter les protestations de sa cour. D'autres conseillers se levèrent à leur tour, chacun ajoutant un argument à l'encontre de la version des apprentis Chevaliers et Gardiens, qui avaient pourtant juré sur leur honneur de ne laisser parler que la vérité. Et puis soudain, le roi leva la main, mettant immédiatement fin à la cacophonie ambiante. Il était encore jeune et au début de son règne, mais Carthaën était fier de l'avoir pour roi. Il avait une prestance et un charisme qu'on ne pouvait que lui envier –il suffisait de voir comment il venait de faire taire tout un troupeau d'abrutis bafouillant.

- Sortez tous, ordonna-t-il.

Avec un dernier salut, Carthaën tourna les talons et fendit la troupe de ses camarades qui se reforma derrière lui et le suivit vers la grande porte d'acier, sous le regard assuré et triomphant des nobles. Mais la voix du roi retentit à nouveau, les pétrifiant tous.

- Non, pas vous. Je parlais à mes conseillers.

- Mais, votre majesté… protesta celui qui ne savait décidemment pas s'habiller.

- Je veux leur parler, et à eux seuls.

- Votre majesté, ce n'est pas prudent, tempéra un autre. Ils ont peut-être une bonne raison d'avoir inventé de telles fables : ils peuvent très bien être de mèche avec ces Rhudauriens, et avoir participé à la destruction de notre bastion ! Ils envisagent sans nul doute de vous assassiner dès qu'ils le pourront !

Plusieurs autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, mais Araphor les fusilla tellement du regard qu'ils baissèrent les yeux et se levèrent un à un, alors que les accusés reprenaient leur place. Une fois que le dernier conseiller eut disparu, le roi sembla se détendre légèrement, se faisant moins droit sur son siège, mais sa mine resta grave et préoccupée.

- Etzel m'avait dit que deux d'entre vous avaient été nommés lieutenants. Je n'en vois qu'un devant moi. Qui est le second ?

Nabarl avança d'un pas, se mettant à la hauteur de Carthaën et se présentant brièvement. Araphor hocha la tête en réponse, puis posa une seule question.

- Approuvez-vous les dires de cet homme ? demanda-t-il en pointant Carthaën du doigt.

- Oui, votre majesté.

Le roi fronça les sourcils et ses yeux parcoururent de nouveau l'assemblée du regard, avant de s'arrêter sur la seule femme.

- La fille du général Erèbes. Ragnell, c'est cela ?

- Oui, votre majesté.

- J'ai envoyé votre père régler une affaire de la plus haute importance aux Havres Gris. C'est un homme de confiance. Je n'ose imaginer que sa fille le trahirait, lui. Et pourtant, vous appuyez la version de ces deux jeunes hommes ?

- En chaque point, votre majesté.

- C'est ce que je pensais…

Mais à leur surprise à tous, ce ne fut pas de la contrariété qui s'afficha sur son visage, mais du contentement. Il frappa trois fois le sol de marbre de son pied gauche, et une des tapisseries qui encadraient le trône se souleva, révélant un passage sombre et laissant passer deux hommes. De taille moyenne, le premier avait une allure fière et digne. La majorité de ses cheveux étaient encore noirs, mais plusieurs mèches blanches y étaient visibles. Ses deux pupilles semblaient rouge sombre sous la luminosité du soir entrant par les fenêtres, et le blanc de ses yeux légèrement jaune. Doté d'un nez aquilin surplombant un menton taillé en pointe, il portait l'uniforme des capitaines d'Arnor. Et il n'était inconnu de personne dans cette salle : le capitaine archer Soaryn était assez caractéristique de par son apparence et son caractère paranoïaque. Néanmoins, il était censé se trouver avec l'armée d'Arnor, alors que faisait-il ici ? Le second était encore plus étonnant, puisque ses oreilles en pointe révélaient sa nature elfique. Il avait un visage fin comme tous ceux de sa race, et des cheveux d'argent aux reflets d'or. Son armure semblait d'ailleurs faite de ce même métal, rendue encore plus resplendissante par la cape pourpre qui y était attachée. Carthaën mit du temps à se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu, mais quand il posa le doigt dessus, un choc le secoua. Ils avaient devant eux Glorfindel, le seigneur de la maison d'Or, lui aussi parti en guidant les Elfes d'Imladris jusqu'à Carn Dûm il y avait plus d'un mois ! Araphor les désigna d'un geste de la main sans cesser de fixer les soldats.

- L'avant-garde de l'armée est rentrée la nuit dernière dans le plus grand secret, expliqua-t-il. Sachant qu'un Elfe de la trempe du seigneur Glorfindel ne trahirait jamais son peuple, je lui ai demandé de vérifier votre version des faits. Il s'est donc rendu, aussitôt arrivé à Fornost, dans les ruines d'Eleusis avec le capitaine Soaryn.

Les deux concernés s'avancèrent et se placèrent chacun d'un côté du trône. Si Glorfindel paraissait intact, Soaryn boitait légèrement. Rien de bien grave sans doute, puisqu'il avait tout de même effectué un long voyage durant toute la nuit et la journée passées.

- Eleusis est bel et bien totalement détruite, rapporta Soaryn. Il y règne une puanteur due à la décomposition déjà avancée des corps, mais le pire est dans la cour intérieur du bastion, où il se dégage une pestilence telle que je n'en ai jamais connu, venant d'une tache noirâtre sur le sol.

- De plus, rajouta Glorfindel, j'ai relevé une étrange trace dans une flaque de sang séché, prenant la forme de la patte d'un loup géant. Et plusieurs cadavres ont comme été dévorés en partie par des charognards.

Le roi laissa tout le temps à la petite troupe de bien comprendre ces paroles. L'Elfe et le Gardien appuyaient sans nul doute leurs dires, et Araphor ne paraissait nullement surpris. Il était donc déjà au courant de tout cela, et croyait Carthaën et les autres. La question qui se posait était alors : pourquoi avoir renvoyé ses conseillers ? Avec Glorfindel jurant de la véracité de leur histoire, ils n'auraient rien eu à dire. Et puis le lieutenant comprit : préférer l'avis d'un Elfe, qui bien qu'ami d'Arnor ne faisait pas partie de son peuple, à celui d'hommes qui l'aidaient à gouverner aurait été un affront qui aurait affaibli sa prise sur le trône. Toute cette manœuvre était donc purement politique, et tout en évitant de condamner des innocents il évitait de vexer la noblesse.

- Vous avez vu des choses, reprit le souverain, qui auraient dû rester secrètes, bien que nous-mêmes n'ayons pas été au courant sans votre mésaventure. C'est pourquoi tous ici devez me jurer de garder le silence.

Un à un, les soldats en firent le serment, un genou à terre et la main droite sur le cœur, la gauche levée devant eux paume en avant. Soaryn lui-même s'exécuta, tout comme Glorfindel qui énonça néanmoins qu'il devrait en parler à Elrond.

- Nos pertes ont été lourdes, continua Araphor une fois le rituel terminé, et les Galgals sont désormais sans protection. C'est pourquoi, après en avoir parlé avec le seigneur Glorfindel, j'ai décidé de créer un nouvel ordre. Il sera chargé de veiller en toute discrétion sur les tombes de nos ancêtres et la frontière sud de l'Arthedain. Certains d'entre vous se destinaient à devenir Gardiens, d'autres Chevaliers. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande de me servir en tant que Rôdeurs. Vous n'existerez plus, car pour la plupart des gens, vous serez morts demain, exécutés pour haute trahison. Vos noms seront souillés, votre mémoire bafouée, alors même que vous serez encore en vie. Vous serez pris pour des vagabonds indignes, des voleurs et des scélérats, et vos concitoyens ne vous accorderont pour seule attention qu'un regard dédaigneux. Mais au fond de vous, vous saurez que vous sauverez ce qui reste d'Arnor. C'est pourquoi je vous le demande : êtes-vous prêts à faire cela ?

De ses yeux gris perçaient l'espoir et la compassion. Il savait qu'il leur demandait bien trop d'abnégation de la part d'hommes normaux et qui espéraient la gloire, et pourtant il espérait qu'ils acceptent, sinon quoi il devrait trouver autre chose pour protéger Fornost. Et d'ici là, rien ne disait qu'il ne serait pas déjà trop tard. Le regard de Carthaën croisa celui de Nabarl, qui tapotait nerveusement son fourreau vide en se mordant la lèvre. Il y lut la même question qui flottait dans son propre esprit : _est-ce que toi, tu es prêt à le faire ?_ Une vie telle qu'Araphor l'avait décrite n'était invivable que vécue seul. S'ils restaient tous soudés, ils pourraient trouver un moyen de survivre et peut-être même d'apprécier leur nouvelle condition. Avoir une si grande responsabilité sur les épaules n'était pas donné à tout le monde, ils s'en rendaient bien compte. Ce fut pourquoi, le premier, Carthaën fit un pas en avant et se mit à genoux.

- Je jure de protéger Arnor de ma lame, psalmodia-t-il. Elle défendra l'opprimé, punira l'assassin, mais jamais ne se prononcera sans jugement. Jamais je ne fuirais devant l'ennemi, et toujours le combattrais avec acharnement.

- Tel ton serment, finit Araphor avec une voix légèrement surprise.

Alors Nabarl et Ragnell s'avancèrent à leur tour et répétèrent ces mêmes paroles, puis Caïn et Abel, et tous les autres. La question n'était pas ce qu'ils allaient faire en tant que Rôdeurs, mais ce qu'ils deviendraient s'ils refusaient. La demande d'Araphor avait l'apparence d'une question ouverte, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix : pour le peuple, ils allaient devoir mourir le lendemain en tant que traîtres et déserteurs. Mais à leur grande surprise, et à celle du roi à en croire l'expression qui se peignit sur son visage, Soaryn descendit les marches de l'estrade et s'agenouilla à côté de Carthaën en répétant lui aussi son serment. Alors Araphor se leva et, échangeant un regard avec Glorfindel, descendit à son tour son piédestal pour venir frapper chacun des nouveaux Rôdeurs au visage. L'Elfe retourna quant à lui dans le passage dérobé et en rapporta des épées longues telles qu'utilisées par les Gardiens et Chevaliers. Les deux seigneurs les remirent aux soldats toujours agenouillés. Carthaën reçut la sienne de Glorfindel, qui lui adressa un léger clin d'œil. Il ne comprit que quand il se rendit compte que l'Elfe venait de lui remettre l'épée de son père. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, comment était mort Gawain, Araphor rejoignit le trôna et leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête en les regardant.

- Relevez-vous, capitaine Carthaën, capitaine Soaryn, capitaine Nabarl, capitaine Ragnell ! Relevez-vous et soyez fiers, car en ce jour si vous perdez le respect de votre peuple, vous venez de gagner le mien. Que les ennemis d'Arnor tremblent en entendant vos noms, car vous veillerez sur les territoires qu'ils convoitent ! Allez, mes amis, allez, dans la paix de votre âme et la bénédiction de votre souverain !

Alors tous se remirent debout et saluèrent Araphor d'une grande exclamation en levant leurs épées vers le plafond. Et tandis que la nuit tombait en engloutissant la scène de son voile sombre, au loin, on entendit le hurlement d'un loup.

* * *

**Voilà! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. La suite ne devrait pas (trop) tarder, puisque c'est... les vacances! /)(^****ε^)(\** Merci de m'avoir lu!


End file.
